


Hawkward

by asamandra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, clint barton meets exes, ideas i have when i take a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Clint is supposed to go on a mission together with his new boyfriend Bucky and a bunch of his exes...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Jessica Drew, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Nick Fury, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 25
Kudos: 59





	Hawkward

Clint just lay on his couch, reading a book when his phone beeped. He sighed and reached over. It was a text message from Phil. 

“Need you for a mission. HQ. One hour,” it read. Clint whined a bit. He had planned to go on his second date with Bucky this evening and now he should go on a mission? 

“Damn you, Phil!” he muttered. 

With a sigh he sat up nevertheless, ran his hand through his hair and rose. 

“Damn you,” he repeated and went to his bedroom, removed his sweatpants and put on his old jeans. He put on shoes, took his black and purple leather jacket - Bucky had said he looked good in it - and went to the door. He left his apartment, walked to the stairs, went back to his apartment, took his helmet and went back to the stairs. 

His bike stood in front of the building and Clint mounted it, put on his helmet and drove to the HQ. He parked and just when he wanted to get in he saw Bucky, coming over to the building as well. 

“Hey,” he smiled when he saw him and Bucky’s face lit up, too. “Did Coulson call you, too?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky grouched. “At least I don’t have to stand you up.” 

“Well,” Clint grinned, “Let’s see what Phil has in store for our second date.” 

“Second date my ass,” Bucky grumbled. “You’re not out of this. You still have to accompany me to this fancy ass restaurant.” 

“Aww, no,” Clint whined and followed Bucky to the elevator. As soon as the door was closed Clint cornered Bucky in the cabin, placed both his hands on either side of his face, smiled… and leaned in to kiss him. Bucky placed both his hands on Clint’s waist and pulled him closer, opened his mouth and let Clint touch his tongue with his. They just leaned against each other when the cabin stopped and the door went open. 

“Agh,” they heard a voice and Clint looked over his shoulder to look at Tony Stark. “Get a room.” 

“Shut up, shelhead,” Bucky said and Tony just glared at him. 

Clint wasn’t sure what this glance was supposed to mean but Tony sighed audibly and turned around. Bucky sneaked his hand around Clint’s waist and Tony just gritted his teeth. This thing between Clint and Bucky was new and Tony acted oddly since then.

“You know,” Clint said after a moment of awkward silence. “It was your idea to break up.” 

Tony turned to look at the cabin door until it opened again and the three men left it and walked to the conference room where they should meet with Phil. Tony went in the same direction. 

“Did Coulson call you, too?” Bucky asked and Tony sighed. 

“Yes,” he said tersely. 

Clint and Bucky shared a glance but that moment Tony opened the door and they entered the conference room. Phil was there already, sitting at the chair on the small side of the table and sorting through his papers. 

“Oh,” Tony said and turned to Clint now, a sly smirk on his face. “Another one of your exes.” 

“Shut up, Stark,” Bucky said and Tony cackled. Phil sighed audibly. 

“Glad you’re here already,” he said and pointed at the chairs around the table. “Take a seat. The rest of the team should be here soon.” 

“Is that coffee?” Clint asked and pointed at the thermos jugs he just spotted on a sideboard beside the door. 

“Yes,” Phil said and Clint rose and hurried over to the sideboard. But the moment he took one of the mugs the door went open and two women walked in. Bobbi Morse and Jessica Drew. 

“Uh oh,” Clint said and paled a bit. 

“Hey, Phil,” Jessica said but when she saw Clint she stopped, her expression darkened. “Hey, Clint,” she added… and slapped him. 

“Uh,” Clint said, “Not sure I deserved that.” 

“Mexico,” Jessica hissed, walked over to Tony and sat down beside him. Tony smirked, and offered her his fist for a fistbump and she touched it with her own.

“Now that we’re at it,” said Bobbi and slapped Clint, too. 

“What the…” Bucky asked and rose from his seat but Clint shrugged at him. 

“I… may have deserved that,” he admitted and Bobbi bore his finger in his chest. 

“You deserved something worse but there are too many witnesses here,” she said and went to sit down, too. 

“The fuck,” Bucky asked and Tony leaned over to him as if he wanted to whisper but talked without lowering his voice. 

“These are ex-wife and ex-girlfriend,” he said and grinned when Bucky turned from him to the women, then to Clint, then back to the woman, back to Tony and again to Clint. 

“Seriously?” he asked and Clint blushed. 

“Uh…” he said. “Can I explain later?” 

Bucky nodded slowly and Clint poured some coffee in his mug but when he wanted to drink the door went open, Natasha came in. 

“Hi, Phil,” she said. Clint tried to sneak away but Natasha had spotted him the moment she was in the room. 

“Clint,” she said sternly and Clint stopped and turned back to her. 

“Uh, hey Nat,” he grinned. Natasha gritted her teeth, went to him and slapped him. 

“Let me guess,” Phil asked with a sigh. “You didn’t deserve that one either?” 

“No,” Clint said. “That one I deserved.” 

“You stole two of my knives,” she hissed. 

“Borrowed... borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing them back.” 

“Yeah?” Nat asked. “When?” 

“Uh… soon?” 

“That’s not an answer, that’s..."

“It’s getting better,” Tony chuckled on his seat. “You don’t happen to have popcorn here, agent?” 

“He was together with her, too?” Jessica asked and pointed at Natasha.

“No,” Clint said and looked at her. “Well, yes… but… it wasn’t like that it was…” 

“Can you please sit down? We have…” Phil just said when the door went open once more and now Steve Rogers came in, followed by Nick Fury. 

“I thought you already explained the situation in Sokovia to them?” Fury asked Phil. 

“They got a bit… uh… distracted,” Phil said and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Some of the _attendees_ had to have a talk with our resident archer here.” 

“And what about?” Nick asked and looked from Phil to Clint and back. But again it was Tony who _helpfully_ supplied. 

“Relationship problems,” he said and grinned. Clint wanted to strangle him and Bucky’s expression was unreadable right now. Clint gritted his teeth. 

“Relationship problems?” Steve asked and frowned. “With whom?” 

“Apparently with everyone,” Tony told him and now Clint was sure that he wanted to strangle him. 

“With… everyone?” Steve looked around at the people sitting in the room, then at Clint. “Really?” 

“Maybe I have…” Clint said and licked his lips. “Maybe I have a history together with one or the other here.” 

Tony snorted. 

“Is anyone in here who hasn’t had sex with Barton?” he asked and Steve raised his hand. And then Bucky did, too.

“Oh, this is hawkward,” Tony muttered. 

“With Fury?” Bucky yelped and rose now. 

Clint put his mug down and went to him, took his hand and pulled him to the door. 

“We need a minute here,” he said and dragged him out of the room.

“Barton!” Fury bellowed. “Barnes! Get your asses back in here! This is important!” 

“Just a minute,” Clint called over his shoulder and slammed the door shut. He dragged Bucky away from the conference room and into an empty office. 

“Really?” Bucky asked again as soon as he had slammed the door shut. “With all of them?” 

“It’s…” Clint started and scratched the back of his neck.

“Don’t say complicated now,” Bucky hissed. 

“Okay,” Clint said and raised both hands. “I will not say it.” 

“Tell me,” Bucky demanded and folded his arms over his shoulder. 

“Right,” Clint sighed. “Well, there was Natasha. When I recruited her she was alone and we spent some nights together. But it was never… never like _that_ , you know. And Bobbi? I met her on a mission and… and I liked her and I married her and I divorced her only a year later because it was wrong. And then there was Phil. I thought he was the right one but he lied to me, faked his death for years. So I divorced him, too.” 

“And what about Tony and Jessica? And Fury for crying out loud?” 

“After the Chitauri thing Tony and I were lonely and needed company and he’s really good in the sack. But then he said he wanted to get serious with Pepper and ditched me. And then a year or so later Pepper ditched him. He tried to apologize to me but I didn’t take him back because well, he ditched me, right?” 

“Jessica?” Bucky wanted to know. 

“We had a few dates but I never thought she was serious,” Clint admitted. “She never said she was serious. For me it was just sex. But apparently we were on different pages and now she hates me.” 

“Hate is a really strong word,” Bucky said and Clint smiled. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure she hates me,” he said. “It was… awkward?” 

“Hawkward,” Bucky grinned now. “You still didn’t tell me about Fury.” 

“Because _this_ one is really hawkward,” Clint admitted. “Let’s say it involves a party, loads of alcohol and the absence of willpower.” 

“That’s the short version, right?” Bucky asked and Clint nodded. 

“All right,” he said, “Change of plans. When we’re back from the mission, we skip our date and…” 

“Okay, I understand,” Clint said and cast his eyes down. He let go of Bucky’s hand but Bucky stopped him a moment later. 

“None of that wallowing in self-pity,” he said. And when Clint looked up he grinned evilly. “We’re going to your favorite pizza joint and you explain everything to me. Detailed!” 

“Seriously?” Clint blurted out and Bucky smirked and leaned over to steal a tiny kiss from him. 

“Seriously,” he said. “I want to know everything about you… and possible exes who come and slap you.” 

“Aw, date, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
